1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a microwave oven, in which a tray within a cooking room is rectilinearly reciprocated and is rotated, simultaneously, to cook food.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a microwave oven is an appliance that irradiates high frequency radiation generated from a magnetron to the inside of a cooking room to repeatedly change a molecule arrangement of moisture contained within food and thus to cook the food using friction heat between molecules generated thereby.
Such a microwave oven includes a main body forming the external appearance of the microwave oven, and an inner space of the main body is divided into a cooking room located at the inside of an inner case having a rectangular parallelepiped shape and a machine room located at the outside of the inner case next to the inner case.
A tray configured to be rotated when food to be cooked is placed thereon is installed on a bottom within the cooking room, and the tray is rotated by a motor installed on an outer surface of the bottom of the cooking room. Further, a magnetron to generation high frequency radiation and irradiate the high frequency radiation to the inside of the cooking room, and a high voltage transformer and a high voltage condenser to apply high voltage to the magnetron are installed in the machine room.
When the microwave oven is operated through the above structure, the high frequency radiation generated from the magnetron is irradiated to the inside of the cooking room, and is irradiated to food rotated together with the tray, thereby cooking the food.